Lettres du Soleil d'antan
by montecristo1838
Summary: Il s'agit d'une correspondence épistolaire et imaginaire de Louis XIV et de sa famille.J'ai utilisé l'ancienne r example: mari-mary; tête-teste; écrire-escrire; savoir-sçavoir; moi- moy.Pour les terminaisons: -ai :ay ;- ais: ois ; ait: oit J'espère que ça vous plaira:)N'hésitez pas de me corriger si vous trouvez des erreurs de grammaire ou de style. S'il vous plait, commentez!
1. Chapter 1

Fontainebleau, 1646

Cher amy,

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma belle-sœur Henriette.

Elle annonce sa prochaine arrivée en France avec ses fils Charles et Jacques et sa fille Henriette.[ Il est vrai que la reine détrônée s'est enfuie en France, mais cela a été en 1644, qualques mois après la naissance de la princesse Henriette d'Angleterre, future épouse de Monsieur. Elle s'est installée à St-Germain-en-Laye avec sa fille, encore bébé, mais pas avec son fils Jacques, qui était prisonnier dans le palais St James jusqu'en 1648 lorsqu'il s'est enfui à la Haye; et Charles a rejoint sa mère en France en 1646/7?, et puis s'installe à la Haye en 1648 chez sa soeur Marie d'Angleterre.] Que dois-je faire ! Je n'ay ny temps ny conditions de les accueillir près de cette rébellion. Louis a une fièvre bien forte, que je ne sçais plus comment faire baisser.

Priez mon amy, priez fiévreusement que le roy survive, car j'ay peur, j'ay très peur pour luy. Dios mio! s'il….je ne dois mesme pas y penser! Et cet espèce de mon beau frére, qui veut toûjours nuire mon fils !

Alors, devrois-je recevoir ces Anglois? Cela me fait une grande peine.

Je dois finir, Louis a de nouvelles crises.

Adieu mon amy

Anne


	2. Chapter 2

Palais Mazarin, 1646

Chére Madame,

Vous ne sçaurez jamais combien je prie pour le roy, mon petit filleul, qu'il guérisse; je sçais que Dieu va exaucer non pas mes priéres car je suis un serviteur indigne, mais vos priéres.

Dio mio! Je donnerois tout mon sang pour chacune de vos larmes. Je sçais que je ne devrois pas en parler, surtout pas ici, auprès de tant d'espions du duc d'Orléans qui nous guettent, mais parfois c'est plus fort que moy.[ Beaucoup de documents et de contemporains parlent d'une liaison entre la reine et le cardinal, même ajoutent-ils un mariage secret, ce qui n'est pas à négliger. En tout cas on sait que Mazarin exercait un grand pouvoir et une grance influance sur Anne d'Autriche.]

En ce qui concerne votre belle-sœur, accordez-luy l'entrée libre en France. Poverina, elle a dû regarder son mary mourir sur l'eschafaud comme un animal. Ses enfants, c'est bien de les avoir tout près de nous, de veiller sur leur éducatione et peut-estre faire rentrer Notre Mère Eglise en Angleterre. Qui sçait, le prince Charles a encore la chance de devenir roy. Dieu est grand et sa puissance énorme. Ayez confiance en luy !

Addio mon amye

Mazarin


	3. Chapter 3

Louvre, 1646

Dieu soit loué!

Luis se réveilla et maintenant il est hors du danger. Comme il rit! J'en ay encore les larmes aux yeux.

Henriette et ses enfants arrivèrent à Paris il y a trois jours. Je leur donnay le pavillon du troisiéme étage.[ Il est vrai que la famille royale d'Angleterre a été accueillie au Louvre, mais juste après la mort de Charler Ier, en 1649] Peu importe, je n'ay pas le temps pour m'occuper d'eux. Vous allez les voir. Mon Dieu! Ils ont l'air d'une famille de mendiants plustost que d'une famille royale. Si maigres ! Et les testes des petits toûjous baissées.[ Il existe des documents qui parlent de l'état démuni et humilié des enfants du roi décapité, surtout celui de la jeune Henriette qui sera envoyée au couvent.]

Oui, mon amy, je pensay aussy beaucoup à nous, mais cette situation impossible nous empesche de nous voir, au moins pour un certain temps.

Ayez patience Julio

Anne


	4. Chapter 4

Louvre, 1658

Monsieur,

Hier je vis Votre Altesse se promener avec le comte de Guiche dans la cour des Nobles, et je pus à peine contenir mon dépit. [ Dès 1658 le jeune Philippe de Lorraine (1643-1702) "beau comme un ange mais dénué de tout sens moral" commence une liaison avec le frère du Roi, Philippe; toujours jaloux et intriguant, il fera perdre ses adversaires impitoyablement pour garder son influance sur Monsieur.]Donc vous n'avez plus besoin de ma compagnie? Mesme mon amitié ne vous touche point ?

En trouvant ce petit impertinent vous pensez que je vous oublieray. Jamais !

Monsieur! Oh! vous sçavez combien je tiens à vous et combien je souffre de cette situation. Vous allez briser mon cœur en cent morceaux. Oh!...oh! oh! non! Que faut-il pour que je regagne votre faveur : que je laisse pousser mes cheveux et soigner les muscles comme votre comte? Si c'est cela, je feray tout, pour que je puisse rentrer chez vous sans timidité et vous embrasser, mon amour.

Je vous prie, mon seigneur, de me délivrer de ce tourment !

Puis-je encore compter sur votre amitié et affection ou seray-je délaissé sans retour, sans pitié ?

Votre Philippe

Chevalier de Lorraine


	5. Chapter 5

Louvre, 1658

Mon chéri,

Je t'en prie, ne te fâche pas. Armand n'est que mon amy, rien de plus.

Toy seul règnes sur mon cœur. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, mon beau.

Je te promets qu'il ne prendra jamais ta place et la preuve en est que je fis faire ton appartement à costé du mien. Chaque fois quand j'auray besoin de toy tu me viendras et nous jouirons des plaisirs les plus extatiques. Tu es encore fâché? Eh, bien, je te nomme mon favori et je te donne deux abbayes de ton choix. Seulement ne dit pas que tu me quittes. Je ne le supporteray point.

Ah! chéri, mon amour, viens vite, je t'attends dans ma chambre. Je vais te montrer quelque chose que m'enseigna M. Philippe Mancini. Tu vas l'adorer! Ah !

Ton Philippe à jamais

Duc d'Anjou


	6. Chapter 6

Louvre, 1658

Chère Mademoiselle,

Il y a déjà quelques jours que je vous vois à la cour et que nous ne nous parlasmes pas encore. Pourquoy? Quelque chose vous embarrasse peut-estre? Car vous devez sçavoir que depuis le moment où je vous vis, je ne puis plus dormir. Savez-vous pourquoy? Le savez-vous?...moy, je n'ose pas me le confesser.

Je n'ose pas vous dire tout ce qui est dans mon cœur; que votre regard me hante nuit et jour, que vos beaux yeux me font périr d'amour et enfin…que je vous aime. Oui, je vous aime chère demoiselle et je ne puis m'en empêcher. Maintenant que vous savez tout ce que je ressens, vous pouvez disposer de mon cœur et de mon estre.

P. vous en prie de venir à mon concert au palais de Tuileries le prochain jeudi. Beauchamp a préparé une belle surprise et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Louis


	7. Chapter 7

Palais Mazarin, 1658

Monsieur mon roy,

En entendant que la dernière lettre estoit de vous, mon cœur sentit un trouble étrange que je n'avois point éprouvé auparavant. Ah! pourquoy m' escrivistes-vous Monsieur? Juste en ce moment, où je pensois que mon cœur estoit libre, que je vous avois oublié! Mon Dieu! Pourquoy tant de peine pour cacher tout ceci!?

Mais…mais c'est impossible! Vous estes le roy, mon seigneur et…non, non, c'est…Votre cœur…vous vous trompez, c'est bien cela. Oui. Vous estes confus et vous ne pouvez régler vos sentiments.

Soyez assuré, Sire que je ne manqueray pas à votre concert. Vous dansez si merveilleusement que moy, aussi, j'ay envie quelque fois de danser le ballet. Mais, bien sûr, c'est impossible.

Adieu mon roy

Marie Mancini


	8. Chapter 8

Tuileries, 1658

Chère Mademoiselle,

Vous ne sçavez pas comment vous me désespérez. Pourquoy ne pas laisser parler votre cœur?! Qu'est-ce qui vous arreste? Est-ce mon rang? C'est bien cela? Mais cela n'a guère d'importance. Je peux ce que je veux. Personne ne puit m'empêcher de vous aimer. Mais correspondriez-vous à mes sentiments? Me laisseriez-vous souffrir de votre indifférence? Ou bien m'accorderez-vous un aveu.

Votre Louis


	9. Chapter 9

Tuileries, 1658

Sire,

Vos sentiments me comblent et vos yeux perçants arrivent jusqu'au fond de mon cœur. Sçavez-vous que lors que vous dansiez et m'envoyiez des regards pleins de feu, mon cœur palpitoit de joie et je sentis une fierté sans égale, puisque c'estoit à moy que vous envoyiez ces regards. Je m'efforçois à dissimuler les battements de mon cœur, mais ce fut en vain. Ce sentiment à qui je ne puis plus échapper me fait souffrir énormément. Ah!pourquoy vous connus-je? Sans vous, j'aurois été plus heureuse et je n'aurois point connu cette terrible souffrance qui me fait mourir de désir. Un sentiment jusqu'à maintenant ignoré envahit toute mon âme et je vous demande secours. Que dois-je faire?

Votre amye

Marie Mancini


	10. Chapter 10

Tuileries, 1658

Ma chère amye,

Que je bénis ce jour où vous me découvristes tout ce qui est dans votre cœur !

Seroit-ce possible que la plus belle et la plus charmante fille au monde aime ce pauvre serviteur?! Suis-je assez heureux pour cela?!

Je vous implore de me consentir un rendez-vous dans les Jardins des Tuileries, ce soir à huit heures, près du Petit bassin.

Je vous attendray jusqu' à neuf heures trente. Après, si vous ne venez pas, je penseray que vous ne voulez rien avoir avec moy. Mais mon cœur espérera.

Votre Louis


	11. Chapter 11

Palais Mazarin, 1658

Mon amy,

Vous me permettrez de vous appeler ainsi, n'est-pas? Depuis hier cela m'est permis.

Je ne fus jamais été embrassée par un roy et voilà déjà deux fois que j' eus cet honneur. Dio Santo!je rougis. Je ne pense qu'à mon oncle qui deviendra furieux s'il découvre quelque chose.

J'irois à l'Hôtel de Bourgogne ce soir, avec Hortense et mon oncle. On donne « Cinna ».Vous verray-je là-bas?

Votre Marie


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 288,0000pt; mso-para-margin-left: 0,0000gd; text-indent: 36,0000pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Palais Mazarin, 1658/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chère Madame,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Vous pouvez estre tranquille, la situation est sous mon contrôle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Il est vray que ma nipotina et le roy se rencontrérent hier soir dans les Jardins des Tuileries, et qu'ils y restérent plus d'une heure, mais cela ne doit point vous inquiéter. Cela passera. Mais d'abord que je vous donne tous les détails de cette rencontre, comme vous demandastes : Sa Majesté arriva à huit heures moins cinq. Après quelques minutes le roy commença à s'impatienter quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il s'installa derrière un buisson, juste à costé du Petit bassin. Marie arriva aussitost./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Marie, c'est vous!/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"s'écria le roy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Louis! Oh, pardon, Votre Majesté-dit Marie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Non, Marie. Pour vous c'est Louis. C'est seulement sous ce nom que vous pouvez vous adresser à moy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Mais pourquoy cette intimité? Nous ne sommes que…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-…que des connaissances – l'interrompit-il – mais plus tard nous serions… on ne sait jamais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Sire!/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" rougit-elle/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Pardonnez-moy. Je ne voulois point vous intimider - dit-il en la prenant par la main- ce n'est que… Mon Dieu, que vous tremblez!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Moy, Sire!?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Marie! Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle baissa les yeux. Il eut un moment de silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"« Je suis très heureux de vous voir, icy, avec moy. »Marie se sentit incommodée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Sire…Louis, si je vins c'est pour vous dire que je ne puis plus. Je vous supplie de me délivrer de ce tourment. C'est que…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Tu vins me dire que tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes comme je t'aime !dit-il en pressant ses mains contre son cœur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Marie commença à pleurer. »Oh oui!/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"je vous aime Louis, comme je n'aimay jamais. Depuis notre première rencontre…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Oh, Marie !mon amye! Tu m'aimes, tu aimes ton Louis. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Puis ils s'embrassèrent. Marie s'obstina, mais le roy l'embrassa de nouveau./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Ma chère Marie!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Louis, mon amy…/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"il caressa son visage. Ils tremblèrent de désir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Il est fort tard Louis – dit-elle. Permettez-moy de me retirer au palais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-Ma chérie-et il lui baisa la main. Puis ils se séparèrent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mes gens surveilleront leur rendez-vous. Maintenant il faut fermer la lettre, car on vient de m'annoncer que le carrosse des ambassadeurs du roy d'Espagne s'approche de Paris. Prévenez Sa Majesté de son arrivée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mazarin/span/p 


	13. Chapter 13

Palais de Saint-Cloud, 1658

Cher amy,

Vous ne pouvez pas m'assurer que la situation est sous contrôle. Chaque jour le temps travaille contre nous. Louis est tout épris de votre nièce. Ils se rencontrent en cachette comme vous me le décrivez chaque fois, et je sens que c'est de l'amour. Il a fait venir des maistres de langue, il apprend l'italien! Je vous dis, c'est une chose bien sérieuse. Ils vont à l'Hôtel de Bourgogne chaque soir et mesme dansent ensemble des ballets. Il faut faire quelque chose et vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous devons les séparer. Ah! Une idée me vient à esprit ! Mais je vous en parleray bientost.

Adieu mon amy,

je rentre au Louvre demain

Anne


	14. Chapter 14

Louvre, 1658

Caro mio ben,

Sono così contento e emmozionato di poter vederti di questa volta vorrei un luogo souviens-tu du chasteau de Chambord dont je te parlay? Je déciday d'y aller pour les festes. J'iray avec mon frère et ma suite. Ma mère et le cardinal resteront à Paris à cause des ambassadeurs d'Espagne. Je les reçus hier, ces bestes-là ! Si tu pouvois voir leur habit! En plus leur moustache! Ridicule !

Qu'en penses-tu ma bien-aimée? Viendras-tu? J'ay mesme songé à ceci : tu te cacheras dans mon carrosse et nous voyagerons ensemble ! Di sì mio ben!

Mia Maria

Amore mio

Ti voglio ben

Caro mio ben

Il tuo Luigi


	15. Chapter 15

Louvre, 1658

Ah, mon cher Armand,

Je suis très fâsché de devoir accompagner mon frère au chasteau de Chambord. Il s'amusera avec mademoiselle de Mancini. Et moy !?Ah ! Si tu pouvois m'accompagner! Mais mon frère n'acceptera pas.

Ah! mon chaton, tu me manques déjà! Je ne pourrois me distraire qu'avec l'image de ton corps, mon bel Adonis. Chaque fois que je m'ennuie, et c'est presque tout le temps, je me souviendray de ton grain de beauté sur cet endroit particulier que j'ay baisé.

Ah! je n'en puis plus: je vais parler à Louis…Hélas ! Il a refusé. Il dit qu'il ne veut voyager qu'avec moy, pas avec mes amys.

Je ne puis luy désobéir, enfin il est mon roy.

Adieu mon Guichi-Guili, ou à bientost !

Philippe

Duc d'Anjou


	16. Chapter 16

Louvre, 1658

Mon cher fils,

J'ay une belle nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Vous allez épouser l'infante d'Espagne Marie-Thérèse, votre cousine germaine.

Le cardinal et moy, nous consentimes, les ambassadeurs partirent pour apporter la réponse à mon frère. Ce sera une bonne alliance. Ainsi nos deux royaumes ne combattront-ils jamais plus l'un contre l'autre. Je vous prie de revenir au plus vite, car il faut faire des préparatifs.

Je vous embrasse mon fils

Anne d'Autryche


	17. Chapter 17

Chambord, 1658

Quoy! Moy, épouser l'infante! jamais ! Plutost mourir !

Non, ce mariage est impossible car j'aime une autre. J'aime Marie Mancini. Et nous nous marierons! Personne ne pourra nous séparer !

Nous nous aimons! Non! Je refuse !

Louis


	18. Chapter 18

Louvre, 1658

Louis! Rentrez à Paris immédiatement! Vous n'estez plus un enfant. Vous estez roy de France! et vous estes en âge de vous marier. Cette Mazarinette vous fit perdre la teste. Arrestez de vous comporter comme un héros de romans. Des obligations vous'attendent, et vos amourettes en doivent souffrir. Oui, mon fils, vous estes un homme, je le sais, mais aussi vous estes roy ! Souvenez-vous' en !

Votre mère

Anne d'Autryche


	19. Chapter 19

Palais Mazarin, 1658

Ma chère nièce,

Mazi, Nazi, Marini

Comme tu le sais, le roy va se marier. C'est pour le bien du royaume. Ne m'en veux pas cara mia nipotina. So che tu ami il Re, ma il tuo destino è altro, no a canto a lui. Non piangere mia Marinina. Il destino ha voluto così.

Tu devi partire per Roma onde ti aspetta il tuo futuro sposo. Poi ti dirò più sul lui. Non puoi mai veder Luigi neanche parlarli.

Il tuo zio che ti vuole bene

Julio Mazarini


	20. Chapter 20

Tuileries, 1658

Je vous supplie mère, laissez-moy la voir, luy parler pour la dernière fois! Ah! combien je souffre !

Je mourray sans elle, ma mère ! Combien je l'aime. Vous estes tous infâmes!

Mère…pourquoy? Pourquoy me faites-vous souffrir?

Louis


	21. Chapter 21

Chasteau de Vincennes, 1658

Ma chère Marie,

Ma bien-aimée, mon seul amour !

Je t'escris tout désespéré de douleur et de détresse, en espérant que cette lettre arrivera jusqu' à toy et que je te verray avant de partir. Comment le destin peut-il nous jouer un tel tour ! Juste maintenant lorsque nous jouissions d'un bonheur extresme. Ma Marie, ma chère femme. Je te garderay toûjours dans mon cœur comme ma seule et unique épouse. Il n'y aura aucune infante. Toy seule régnera sur mon cœur et sur mon âme. Ah! Seigneur! Pourquoy notre félicité devoit-elle finir ? Ma belle amye, je me souviendray toûjours de nos ballets, de nos rencontres et surtout de notre séjour dans Chambord. Dans ce château nous jouissmes des délices paradisiaques. Rien ne pouvoit nous empêcher d'estre heureux. Pas mesme ce petit accident quand nous tombasmes dans la Loire et faillismes de nous noyer.

Sçache ceci Marini: tu seras toûjours à moy, à personne d'autre. Je ne permettray ton mariage. Nous serons toûjours ensemble et pour nous aimer. Adieu mon amour et prie pour moy, comme je prieray pour toy, que le Seigneur nous donne assez de courage et de force pour continuer.

N'oublie point, mon adorée que je ne t'oublieray jamais.

Ton Louis à jamais


	22. Chapter 22

Marseille, 1658

Mon doux amy,

J'ay à peine le courage de t'escrire. Que cela m'est pénible! Tant de pensées me traversent l'esprit et je ne sais par où commencer. Non, je ne diray rien sur nos rencontres sur le lac, dans les parcs des chasteaux de Saint-Germain et Vincennes. Ce furent les plus heureux jours de ma vie. Comme nous nous aimions et jouissions d'un parfait bonheur! Le médaillon avec ton image me rappellera toûjours ces beaux moments de ma vie et que je fus aimée par un roy.

Tu sais Louis, il y a des choses dont la Providence s'occupe. Notre mariage fut impossible, mais point notre amour. Et je suis sûre que notre amour, s'il survit réunira nos âmes et permettra que nous nous aimions toûjours.

Adieu mon cher Louis, mon roy, mon amour,

Ma seule consolation

Ta Marie Mancini


	23. Chapter 23

Louvre, 1659

Querida e muy amada prometida,

Il y a déjà quatre jours depuis la signée du traité des Pyrénées et après tout ce que nous dit votre père, Philippe IV et notre mère, sur votre beauté et sur votre conduite, très religieuse, nous sommes impatient de vous voir en France. Les bruits courent que vous dépassez toutes les princesses par vos grâces et vos charmes. Seroit-ce vray? Vous savez, ici on apprécie beaucoup les blondes et la coutume est que toutes les reynes de France soyent blondes. Vous l'estes, n'est-ce pas?

Je vous en prie, accordez-nous ce bonheur et envoyez-nous une mesche de vos cheveux, pour la garder en souvenir de vous, jusqu'à votre arrivée en France.

Votre tendre fiancé

Louis,

Roy de France et de Navarre


	24. Chapter 24

El Escorial, 1659

Querido prometido,

Estoy muy feliz de vous entendre parler ma langue. Comme vous vous efforcez d'escrire en espagnol moy aussi, je m'efforce d'apprendre la vostre.

Vous me pardonneriez bien pour les fautes d'orthographe que je commets. Gracias por vuestras compliments à propos de ma belleza, y sé que je ne debo en parler ainsi, mais je rougissois en lisant votre lettre. Espero que je ne vous désappointeray point et que cette correspondance ne finira pas ici.

Je vous envoie ci-joint la mesche de mes cheveux et un grand embrassement de ma part.

Vuestra prometida,

Maria Teresa d'España, infanta


	25. Chapter 25

Louvre, 1659

Querida fiancée,

Nous sommes très content d'apprendre que vous apprenez le français. Cela vous seroit très utile, quand vous serez reyne de France.

Votre mesche de cheveux nous éblouit tellement que nous dûmes la serrer contre le cœur tout le temps, après ce baiser que vous nous envoyastes.[ Louis sait bien dissimuler son amour pour l'épouse qu'il n'a vu que dans les portraits.] Nous ne nous pouvons pas la quitter même un seul instant. C'est seulement le début de tout ce que nous vous demanderons de vous.

Maintenant nous avons envie de voir votre portrait, juste un petit portrait, afin que nous le serrions toûjours contre notre cœur.

Nous vous souhaitons bonne nuit et que vous pensiez quelquefois à votre fiancé.

Louis

roy de France


	26. Chapter 26

Louvre, 1659

Ma très chère mère,

Je ne puis plus! J'envoyay déjà deux lettres à l'infante et j'en ay assez de luy mentir. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimeray jamais. Et puis cette mesche de ses cheveux: est-ce que c'est si important qu'elle soit blonde ? Ma Marie étoit brunette et je l'adorois. Ma mère, délivrez-moy de cette torture! Je ne veux point vivre avec cette étrangère, qui ne parle mesme pas bien le français! Je luy demanday maintenant de m'envoyer son portrait. Je suppose qu'elle seroit belle comme Vénus. Je serois ridiculisé ! Mère, je vous déclare que je veux Marie, et personne d'autre !

Votre fils

Louis


	27. Chapter 27

Palais Royal, 1659

Mon très cher fils,

Excusez-moy pour ce retard, mais votre frère a eu un incident avec son amy, le comte de Guiche….Je les trouvay ensemble dans l'appartement de votre frère, tous deux habillés en costumes de femme! C'est décidé - après votre mariage, je marieray Philippe à une princesse anglaise, je ne sais encore laquelle, mais cela doit estre fait vite, car après cet événement…Pour l'infante, laissez-moy faire. Je luy enseigneray le français. Sçachez bien que moy-mesme, je ne parlois point un mot de cette langue. C'est toûjours comme ça au début. Vous devez vous calmer. Marie est mariée!et Vous estes un roy! Vous savez ce que cela signifie. La paix du royaume dépend de cette alliance! La France et l' Espagne ne devront jamais plus lever les armées l'une contre l'autre. Vous devez arracher cette femme de votre cœur, mon fils. Moy aussi, j'étois mariée à votre père et que nous a-t-il manqué?

Ne vous inquiètez pas pour le portrait, i la cour d'Espagne des artistes admirables, qui sauront la peindre fidèlement. Eh, mon fils, la reine n'a pas besoin de beauté mais de sagesse et de bonté. Adieu mon fils,

Anne d'Autryche


	28. Chapter 28

Palais Royal, 1659

Philippe,

Honte à vous !

Quel scandale vous avez fait! Dites-moy, que sera le suivant? Vous trouver avec vos deux mignons, le comte de Guiche et le duc de Lorraine !?[ Incident complètement inventé, mais tout à fait possible]

Ah, non! Je ne le permettray point! Vous n'avez pas peur de Dieu, Philippe? Prenez garde, mon fils! Mon courroux peut-estre n'est pas si durable que celuy de Notre Seigneur mais il donne des effets désirables.

Soyez prest à vous marier et à régler vos habitudes et vos façons. Je m'attends à votre pleine coopération sinon vous verrez les conséquences!

Pourquoy ne faites-vous pas comme votre frère? Il m'obéit toûjours et je ne luy en voulois jamais.

Ah, Philippe!ce M. Mancini vous a corrompu.

Adieu mon fils,

Sçachez bien que je guette chacun de vos pas.

Votre mère

Anne d'Autryche


	29. Chapter 29

Tuileries, 1659

Ah! mère! Non, je vous en prie! Pas cela!

Mes amys ne supporteront pas cela, et moy non plus.

Je n'ay pas besoin d'une femme. Mon frère, j'avoue, il en a besoin à cause d'un héritier, mais moy, je ne suis point le roy et je ne m'occupe pas de politique.

Je sais que je me permis un peu de liberté mais ce n'est pas seulement ma faute. Vous me négligastes toûjours, vous et le cardinal. Votre préféré étoit toûjours Louis! Louis le Dieudonné, Louis le plus intelligent, le plus beau !

J'en ay assez ! Moy aussy, j'ay besoin d'attention, de tendresse.

Je ne suis plus un enfant, ma mère. Je grandis et j'ay mes besoins.

Votre fils

Philippe

Duc d'Anjou


	30. Chapter 30

El Escorial, 1659

Très querido fiancé,

Yo soy très heureuse que la mesche de mes cheveux vous ait plu. Segnor Velascez aura fini mon portrait dans quelques jours et alors vous pourrez sans cesse admirer ma beauté. Oh! comme ces dernières nuits sont terribles. Je voudrois tant vous voir en personne, vous admirer, vous saluer. Mon cœur ne peut plus attendre.

Adios mon cher prometido

Maria -Teresa d'Espagna, infanta


	31. Chapter 31

Tuileries, 1659

Ma chère mère,

Je receus le portrait ce matin. Il est affreux. C'est une montagne! Avec tous ces paniers, décorations, elle ressemble à un sapin! Non, non! Jamais! Ces lèvres sons si grosses qu'elles me rappellent la gueule de notre chien Frou-frou. Non, je ne peux pas! Comment pourrois-je toucher cette horreur de ma future épouse, coucher avec elle, si c'est cela à quoi elle ressemble!

Aidez-moy ma mère. Le jour de notre mariage approche et on doit l'attendre à la frontière. Que cela m'est pénible.

Je pensois à ce que vous me dist et j'accepte. Je cède seulement pour le bien de mon royaume. Que Dieu me vienne en aide ce jour-là !

Louis


	32. Chapter 32

Saint-Cloud, 1659

Bravo mon fils! Voilà un comportement digne de votre rang. Le roy doit supporter toutes les inconvenances. L'amour est pour les débiles et vous ne l'estes point! Tenez-vous mon fils. D'ailleurs, elle ne seroit pas peut-estre si laide que vous le penses. On ne sait jamais.

Mon frère dit qu'on pourroit aller à l'Isle des Faisans dès que nous serons prests. Calme-toy mon fils, et sois gentil avec elle. Elle est encore jeune et naïve.

Philippe boude à propos du mariage, mais je luy ay dit que cette affaire estoit terminée. Le cardinal ne vouloit plus entendre un mot sur cela. A la fin ton frere se résigna.

A bientost mon fils

Anne d'Autryche


	33. Chapter 33

Palais Royal, 1659

Mon cher Philippe,

J'ay escrit dans la lettre tout ce que tu m'avois recommandé mais le résultat fut pire que j'imaginois. Ma mère me gifla deux fois pour que je réfléchisse sur ma mauvaise conduite.

Aïe mon chéri, j'ay peur pour nous. Ils sont tous les deux bien décidés, ma mère et le cardinal. Elle veut m'épouser à une princesse anglaise. Quelle horreur ! Une protestante !je pensois que je pourrois convaincre mon frère de me sauver de ce mariage. J'espère que j'y réussiray.

Adieu

P.-S. Attends-moy ce soir dans la chambre bleue, derrière la tapisserie, comme d'habitude.

Ton Philippe


	34. Chapter 34

Isle des Faisans, 1660

Ma mère chérie, je la vis, ma fiancée! Oh!qu'elle est belle et modeste! Comme elle me regarde! Oh, j'en suis éperdument amoureux. Je veux que la cérémonie se fasse le plus tost possible:

Je, je…Vous savez, ma mère, de quoy je vous parle. Et je n'ay pas envie d'estre un spectacle pour les courtisans. Je veux que cette nuit soit la mienne.

Louis


	35. Chapter 35

Saint-Jean-de Luz, 1660

Tout sera prest mon fils, ne vous inquiètez pas. Vous serez bien seuls. Je suis très contente de vous entendre parler ainsi. Tout sera bien fait, faites-moy confiance.

Votre mére,

Anne d'Autryche


	36. Chapter 36

Saint-Jean-de-Luz, 1660

Ah, ma mère!

Que je suis heureux! Marie est magnifique! Merci mère, la plus belle et la plus bonne au monde entier pour cette nuit! Peu m'importe qu'elle parle peu le français. Oh, je l'aime, ma mère chérie !

Louis


	37. Chapter 37

Toulouse, 1660

Ma chère épouse,

Mon adorable femme! Où es- tu allée? Ne nous mimes pas d'accord pour estre toûjours ensemble. Viens, ma chérie, my muy cara y amada esposa! J'ay envie de toy! Tu sais, nous n'avons que quelques jours avant l'arrivée à Paris, et nous devons en profiter. Viens ma petite biche, je languis de toy !

Ton Louis


	38. Chapter 38

Saint-Cloud, 1660

Ah !mon cher Monsieur,

Qu'entends-je!? Vous vous mariez bientost? Et vous me le cachez !

Vous me promistes qu'ils ne vous pourront jamais contraindre. Que se passa- t- il? Vous allez épouser votre cousine protestante, la princesse Henriette-Marie d'Angleterre et vous ne dites rien. Vous estes heureux. Vous allez donc me quitter. Dite-moy, seriez-vous capable de coucher avec elle, de la baiser comme vous l'avez fait avec moy!? Vous signifiera-t-elle autant que moy? Vous comprendra-t-elle? Vous caressera-t-elle comme je le fis?

Non! Elle ne pourra jamais me remplacer.

Je m'en vais maintenant. Je rentre chez moy, en Lorraine, pour vous laisser libre avec votre cousine anglaise !

Adieu chéri

Philippe ,

Chevalier de Lorraine


	39. Chapter 39

Saint-Cloud, 1660

Non, mon ange!

Tu ne partiras point. Tu ne me quitteras pas. Tu es le seul, l'unique. C'est toy que j'aime. Elle ne compte point pour moy. Tu seras toûjours auprès de moy, mesme dans l'intimité avec elle, si tu le veux !

Le mariage aura lieu la semaine prochaine dans la chapelle du Louvre. Tous mes amys seront là. Toy et Gramont me donnerez la force nécessaire.

Allez, reviens, je t'en prie mon Apollon.

Ton Philippe


	40. Chapter 40

Louvre, 1661

My dear son,

I have never been so humiliated in my whole life! Pas mesme quand l'Espagnole nous a jetés dans les pires appartements du palais.

You know our conditions. Henriette avoit été contrainte d'habiter un monastère. Elle en est sortie il y a deux mois et déjà Sa Majesté a des plans pour elle! Hier elle m'a annoncé le prochain mariage de Monsieur et d'Henriette. Could you believe it! Pour qui se prend-elle commandant ainsi notre vie!? Vous pouvez supposer la raison de cette union: votre retour sur le trône d'Angleterre. Dés qu'ils ont entendu les nouvelles, ils ont commencé à s'occuper de nous, à nous inviter aux bals. Hypocrites ! Her Majesty pense que nous serons très comblés par ce mariage. Toute la cour parle de la conduite dépravée du duc. Ah! mais cela ne se passera point ainsi, sans lutte.

What do you think, Charles? Should we accept this dreadful marriage or not?

Henriette pleure sans cesse dans ses chambers. J'attends votre réponse pressemment.

Adieu mon fils, et que Dieu vous garde ! N'oubliez pas de prier pour votre saint pére aux cieux.

Votre mére

Henriette-Marie Stuart


	41. Chapter 41

Palace of White-Hall, 1661

Dear mother,

you could not see how torn my heart was when I read thine letter. As I am now king, you shall henceforth never be in need. I will send a royal ship for you that shall await you at Calais. As for my dear sister, it is in all our best interests that she marries the Duc of Orleans. He is indeed the best party for her. I saved the best for last; my ministers suggested that I marry the princess Catherine of Braganza. For the sake of our kingdom, I accepted. Alas, the shy princess is so devoted to the Lord that she prayed half an hour before retiring to bed. She is too catholic for me. I did so only for you, mother; the girl does not even speak the English language, she only mumbles portuguese like a cow bell. The first thing she wanted was to drink a strange drink called thee. I must close the letter, the Parliament demands my presence. Something about a pardon for the murders of my noble father. Worry not mother, he shall be avenged.

Your devoted son,

Charles II

King of England, Scotland and Wales


	42. Chapter 42

Louvre, 1661

Mon fils,

L'heure est venue et toute la cour, votre famille espère que vous accomplirez vos devoirs d'époux royalement et que vous ne nous ferez pas rougir.

J'espère que je fus claire!? Allez! Courage mon fils ! Louis non plus, ne désira pas sa femme, mais maintenant il est follement amoureux d'elle.

Votre mère,

Anne d'Autryche


	43. Chapter 43

Louvre, 1661

Mon fils,

La nuit de noces de votre frère se passa bien, mais il eut quand mesme des embarras.

D'abord Philippe s'obstinoit à s'approcher de la princesse. Alors elle commença à le piquer et taquiner et cela luy plaisoit. Il se mit à la chatouiller, ils étoient disposés. Mais malheureusement il se prit pour une fille et la regarda comme si elle estoit garçon. La princesse s'intimida. Elle se trouva dans une position….fort embarrassante, vous m'entendez Louis. Néanmoins la chose se passa bien, mesme si on entendit un cri après une heure et demie ! Grâce à Dieu ! Tout est terminé.

Adieu mon fils

Et remettez mes salutations à ma chère belle-fille

Votre mére

Anne d'Autryche


	44. Chapter 44

Palais Royal, 1661

Chère Louise,

Je suis très malheureuse. Philippe m'est odieux, je ne puis le supporter. En plus ces favoris! Imagine-toy, l'autre nuit j'eus la sensation qu'il viendroit dans ma chambre. J'attendois et attendois, mais il n'arrivoit point. Alors je me renseignay chez son valet qui me dit: « Son Altesse se dirigeoit vers vos appartements quand le chevalier de Lorraine l'effleura avec sa main et luy chuchota ceci, que j'entendis à peine: »ton léopard t'attend chez soy avec la corde» et tout cela en tirant sa langue comme un serpent. Son Altesse s'arresta, se donna le temps de réfléchir, puis se tourna vers les appartements du chevalier et y disparut. »Comme je pleurois !

Mais maintenant j' déciday de sescher mes larmes. Je vais m'amuser à la cour, et toy, ma dame d'honneur, tu viendras avec moy. Nous allons tout oublier. Le roy montre un certain goust pour moy, je dois en profiter. J'ay encore beaucoup de choses à te dire, mais mieux attendre que nous soyons ensemble.

Adieu

Henriette d'Angleterre

Duchesse d'Orléans


	45. Chapter 45

Saint-Germain, 1661

Que je sçache, Votre Majesté me donna la permission de vous escrire, ainsi me donnay -je un peu plus de liberté, et je le fais.

Ah! Votre Majesté me trouve imprudente, puisque je luy escris tant de bestises en mesme jour, mais je ne puis plus supporter ma solitude et la privation de sa présence! Pourquoy n'estes-vous point icy?

C'est cruel de votre part, me laisser seule dans ce chasteau, n'ayant que les oiseaux pour me tenir compagnie. Mais je suppose que Votre Majesté trouva déjà quelqu'un qui puit l' amuser.

Non ? Je me trompe? Je l'espère ! Hélas mon seigneur ! Tant de cruauté de votre part ! Je dépéris icy et vous, cela ne vous regarde guère. Que je suis malheureuse ! Si mon noble père, le grand Charles IV d'Espagne ne m'avait point donné à vous, je n'aurois pas été si désespérée !

Six mois passèrent, et votre lit chauffe déjà une autre ! Comment pustes- vous déjà oublier le serment du jour de notre mariage. Votre cœur glacé oublia les moments heureux que nous avions passés ensemble, les jours où Votre Majesté ne pouvoit estre un seul instant sans moy ! Que j'étois heureuse en ce temps-là !

Et maintenant je dois attendre le moment où vous repousserez vos maistresses pour regagner ma place dans votre lit et dans votre cœur.

Si vous avez encore un peu de compassion pour ma douleur et mon infortune, soyez miséricordieux et permettez-moy de vous accompagner en public, si vous ne voulez plus que nous partagions le mesme lit.

Je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir permis d'avoir votre noble mère pour compagne dans cette prison.

Votre femme tout à fait dévouée

Marie-Thérèse


	46. Chapter 46

Versailles, 1661

Madame,

En recevant votre lettre nous fusmes bien étonné, car nous pensasmes que vous seriez plus raisonnable. Maintenant nous voyons que nous avions tort.

Madame, ce n'est pas digne de votre rang et de votre beauté de vous plaindre. Vous estes une reyne et vous devez vous comporter ainsi. Nous sommes las de votre histoire de culpabilité et d'injustice, car nous ne voulons point nous changer.

Voilà, c'est notre dernière parole !

En ce qui concerne votre apparition avec nous en public, nous allons y réfléchir, mais séchez ces larmes madame, sinon je viendray moy-mesme les sécher !

Allons madame! De la paix ! Avouez alors que sinon l'amour de votre roy, vous avez son appréciation et tendre respect. Que voulez-vous encore?! Un amant tout à fait dévoué à vous corps et âme?! Madame, ce sont des contes pour enfants ! Nous sommes deux adultes et tous les deux savons comment ce monde fonctionne. Réveillez-vous !

A propos de notre mère, elle sera retournée au Louvre, ayant d'autres choses à faire.

Reposez-vous madame, et ne songez plus à ces temps qui passérent déjà.

Votre mary et roy

Louis


	47. Chapter 47

Palais Royal, 1661

Ah, l'ingrate!

Tu ne sais pas encore qui tu défias!

Je t'avois demandé de m'aider, de cacher ma liaison avec le roy et tu le séduis sans pitié. Il te falloit quelques jours pour accomplir ce que je bâtis pendant des mois. Malheureuse que tu es! Prends garde à toy, Louise! Comme je t'élevay, je puis te faire descendre; je vais t'écraser et tu n'arriveras mesme pas à dire un pater.

Henriette d'Angleterre

Duchesse d'Orléans


	48. Chapter 48

Versailles, 1661

Votre Altesse ne puit rien contre moy. Je suis sous la protection du roy qui me fit reyne de la cour et de son cœur. Mourez de dépit, peu m'importe!

Comme vous le vires, je suis enceinte ! Oui, enceinte d'un enfant du roy! Ah! Comme son toucher est magique !

Cette lettre est escrite juste pour vous annoncer que je quitte mon service auprès de vous. Je n'ay plus besoin de vous, c'est vous qui aurez besoin de moy !

Vous ne me faites point peur, Madame.

Votre demoiselle d'honneur et amye d'autrefois

Louise de la Valière


	49. Chapter 49

Saint-Germain, 1661

Monsieur mon époux et roy,

Puisque vous voulez me rendre désespérée et malheureuse, n'escrivez plus à cette adresse.

En me privant de ma seule amye dans cet enfer, vous pristes la seule lueur qui illuminoit ma vie misérable. Laissez-moy rester toujours dans les ténèbres de ma solitude et de votre indifférence. Peut -estre ma vie s'éteindra-t-elle et alors vous pourrez épouser celle de votre préférence!

Ne vous-culpabilisez-vous! Notre Seigneur sera bien miséricordieux de vous délivrer de ce péché, car mesme si vous ne m'aimerez plus jamais, je puis encore trouver quelques miettes de bonté dans votre cœur.

Votre femme, qui est désolée de vous déranger,

Marie-Thérèse d'Espagne


	50. Chapter 50

Versailles,1661

Madame mon épouse,

Je vous en prie, ne faites rien de stupide!

Mesme si vous me croyez insensible, ne faites pas cela! Je vous en implore! Vous ne vous tuerez point. Je ne vous le permettray pas !

Ma mère sera arrivée chez vous, mon épouse, avant 10 heures. J'espère que vous ne commettrez aucune bestise.

Ah! Madame, vous me désespérez !

Votre mary et roy,

Louis


	51. Chapter 51

Saint-Germain, 1661

Monsieur mon époux,

Juste au moment où je reçus votre lettre, je faillis m'envoler aux cieux.

Elle arriva au moment juste! Mais maintenant rien ne pourra me consoler si vous n'estes pas à mon costé.

Je mourray si je ne vous voye pas pour une dernière fois!

Je vous en prie! Ayez pitié de moy !

Votre épouse,

Marie-Thérèse


	52. Chapter 52

Versailles

Madame,

Je cours! Je seray rapide comme la foudre, ayez confiance en moy.

Je quitte Versailles en ce moment et je cours auprès de vous!

Ah!ma femme adorée! Pardonnez -moy! Pitié !

Attendez encore un peu!

Votre mary

Louis


	53. Chapter 53

Saint-Germain, 1661

Très chère mère,

Vous savez dans quelle hâte je quittay la cour. Marie m'épouvanta bien avec ses lettres.

Je vous en prie, dites à Colbert que je rentreray dans deux jours.

Que le 'procès Fouquet ' continue et que tout le monde se comporte normalement.

Je ne veux aucun désordre!

Demain je feray envoyer les malles de la reyne dans son appartement et que tout soit prest pour sa réception.

Votre fils dévoué

Louis


	54. Chapter 54

Versailles, 1661

Monsieur mon fils,

Je suis très contente d'entendre cette heureuse nouvelle. La reyne et vous ensemble enfin !

J'ay fait tout selon vos ordres, mon fils, mais vous devez sçavoir que mademoiselle Louise de la Valière fit un scandale en apprenant que vous alliez rester plus longtemps à Saint-Germain.

Je vous'en prie, mon fils, chassez-la de la cour.

Vous et notre belle-fille devez rester seuls et faire un héritier à la couronne, et celle-ci puit seulement vous en empêcher.

Je vous escriray davantage, lorsque j'en auray le temps.

Votre mère,

Anne d'Autryche


	55. Chapter 55

Saint-Germain, 1661

Señora mi querida suegra,

Me atreví escribirle solo ahora, dos días después de la llegada de Luis poraue anterior no tenia mio! Me pongo rojo mientras le escribo. Éstas eran los mas bonitos días de mi vida. Luis no podía dejarme ni de día ni de noche. Estoy muy feliz. Él era tan atento e cariñoso. Me sentí como Astrée, simple pero tambien amada. Dios mio! Era un otro hombre.

Me escribí una canción. Ah!Ví el cielos del amor. Pido a Dios que eso no se termine nunca. Mañana regresaremos a Versailles. Espero aue ella ya no estará allí.

Su feliz hija

Maria-Teresa de España


	56. Chapter 56

Versailles, 1661

Que Votre Majesté pardonne mon audace, mais je ne pouvois plus estre sans nouvelles de vous.

Est-ce vray que vous rentrez avec la reyne? Mais vous me disiez que vous ne l'aimiez point ! Est-ce que votre goust pour les femmes s'est corrompu? Je ne puis le croire.

Madame votre mère m'ordonna de quitter Versailles sans retard, mais je luy répondis que je n'obéirays qu'à Votre Majesté.

Icy tout le monde vous attend avec impatience, surtout moy.

Votre Louise de la Valière


	57. Chapter 57

Madame,

Nous sommes très étonné par votre conduite à Versailles. Personne ne puit désobéir la reyne mère ! En l'offensant vous offensez notre personne!

Votre jalousie ne nous touche guère, et ainsi je vous demande de quitter la cour au plustost possible pour éviter le scandale.

Pas de drame madame! Pas de spectacles! Ce n'est point le théâtre.

Votre attention envers nous sera récompensée, ainsi que les enfants que vous nous donnastes.

Louis


	58. Chapter 58

Florence, 1661

Sire,

Je vous escris seulement pour vous dire que j'acquéris les instruments que vous m'aviez demandés. Cinq violes da gamba, dix violons et trois guitares. Ils arriveront à Paris dans cinq jours, si tout va bien. Tout est d'une excellente qualité et je pense que vous seriez satisfait. Les ballets vont bien, il ne me reste que le grand finale de Jupiter, mais ne vous inquiétez point, je l'escriveray dans la voiture.

A propos, je m'arrestay à Rome et devinez quoy! J'entendis que mademoiselle Marie Mancini venoit de se marier avec le prince Lorenzo Onofrio Colonna. Mais cela vous n'intéresse guère, j'en suis sûr.

Je seray arrivé avant vendredi, si la calèche tient bien. Mamma mia! Les routes icy, in Italia sono terribili. Je rends grâce à Nostro Signore que je n'y vis plus.

Votre amy

Lully


	59. Chapter 59

Tuileries, 1661

Cher amy,

Je suis très content d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles. Louise s'impatiente. Je voulois lui faire une surprise, avec des feux d'artifice et de somptueux spectacles qui éblouiront toute l'Europe. Molière escrira des pièces et toy, la musique. Ce sera dans un style burlesque, plein de costumes et de jeux. Je t'expliqueray plus quand tu seras rentré. Je ne sais pourquoy tu me parle d'elle. Elle appartient au passé. Je luy souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Penses-tu qu'il faudroit luy envoyer une lettre de veaux? J'hésite. Non…je ne le feray pas. Cependant pourquoy ma mère me dit qu'elle estoit déjà mariée !?Ce fut son œuvre ! Tout cela fut son œuvre pour que j'épousasse Marie. Je vais vérifier tout cela. Non, que m'importe ! Je l'oubliay ! Attend un moment, le docteur vient d'arriver. Il paroist que la reyne est malade. …Ah Lully ! Joyeuses nouvelles ! La reyne est enceinte !

Adieu mon amy

Louis


	60. Chapter 60

Saint-Cloud, 1662

Cher comte,

Comme vous avez sûrement aperçu, mademoiselle Louise règne sur la cour et surtout sur le roy qui est trop naïf. La reyne n'est rien auprès d'elle et je ne puis plus le permettre. Je demande votre aide. Il faut la chasser, la mettre dans une position honteuse qui changera les sentiments du roy, qu'il commence à la haïr. Je sais que vous faites sa cour et que sans doute cela ne vous posera aucune difficulté.

Vous vous demandez pourquoy vous et quels y sont vos avantages ? Alors écoutez.

Je sais que mon mary vous néglige ce dernier temps et préfère plustost son chevalier de Lorraine. Je peux le changer. J'ay encore quelque influence sur luy. Si vous m'aidez, je feray tout ce qui dans mon pouvoir pour que vous regagniez votre place auprès de luy. Je vous attends chez moy à six heures du soir.

Non, venez plustost dans ma chambre pour éviter de nous interrompre. Mon mary ne me rendra pas visite ; comme toûjours il sera avec son chevalier. Allons-nous nous venger d'eux !

Votre amye

Henriette d'Angleterre

Duchesse d'Orléans


	61. Chapter 61

Lyon, 1662

Cher Monsieur,

Comme vous pustes déjà entendre, le roy a donné l'ordre de me retirer de Paris le plustost possible. Etant militaire et officier, j'allay à Lyon dans mon garnison, voyant que je n'ay plus rien à faire à Paris. C'est ce que je devois faire bien plus tost. La vie militaire est la seule honneste vie.

Si vous allez continuer à croire chevalier de Lorraine et le roy, je ne vous l'empêcheray. Qui suis-je pour vous faire changer d'opinion ? Autrefois votre amy et aujourd'hui votre amy délaissé. Je n'escris cette lettre pour moy mais pour votre épouse, qui est innocente de tout dont on l'accuse, comme moy. Mademoiselle Louise de la Valière put inventer bien d'autre choses, comme elle essaya de séparer le roy de son épouse. Mais la plus coupable n'est pas elle, sinon un de vos plus proches amys. Lequel ? Regardez et vous trouverez.

Adieu

Je n'ay plus rien è vous dire.

P.-S. J'espère me marier bientost avec une des filles du marquis de Salvieu.

Armand de Gramont

Comte de Guiche


	62. Chapter 62

Versailles, 1666

Louis, mon fils !

Venez au plus vite ! Je meurs !

Je meurs et je ne puis vous quitter sans vous conseiller, sans vous donner ma bénédiction. Mais si vous n'arrivez pas à temps, alors je vous diray cecy : repentez-vous Louis ! Ne vous enivrez vous pas par vos façons, vos manières, vos festes splendides qui ne font rien que faire ce païs plus misérable. J'avoue, j' eus tort en vous épousant avec l'infante d'Espagne. Ce mariage est devenu l'enfer pour tous les deux. Mais avec qui d'autre aurois-je pû vous épouser ? Avec Marie Mancini ?!Elle n'était rien et vous étiez roy ! Et puis, vos maistresses ! Comment pûtes-vous faire cela à moy, à votre femme, à votre peuple ! Vous donnez l'exemple aux autres, Louis ! Les yeux de toute l'Europe sont dirigés vers vous, mon fils. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous arriva ? Je ne vous reconnois plus, mon fils doré. Le soleil vous fit perdre la teste .Mon fils chéri, je vous bénis et je prie Dieu de vous montrer le droit chemin, de vous tirer de ce cul-de-sac dans lequel vous vous mistes.

Adieu, mon Louis et sçache que au- dessus de tout il y a un Dieu qu'on rencontre tost ou tard.

Votre mère

Anne d'Autryche


	63. Chapter 63

Saint-Cloud, 1667

Mon cher Monsieur,

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement-là ?

Je vous invite chez moy et vous me dites que je suis devenu fatiguant, qu'il me faut changer d'air et vous me mandez à Saint-Cloud seul ! Qu'est-ce cela ? Vous outrageay-je en quelque sorte ? Alors je vous demande humblement pardon, mais ne m'éloignez pas de vous. Je ne le supporteray point.

Chaque jour et chaque nuit je vois votre douce image : votre cou de cygne, votre dos d'antilope qui me rendent fou d'extase.

Qui est maintenant près de vous ? Madame Henriette ? Votre épouse ? Sûrement pas ! Je connais vos gousts et elle n'appartient pas parmi eux.

Ah ! Il y a déjà un mois entier que je languis ici. Vous estes cruel, mon seigneur ! Quand ce châtiment finira-t-il ?

Votre Philippe bien-aimé,

Chevalier de Lorraine


	64. Chapter 64

Fontainebleau, 1668

Chére Madame,

Nous sommes très content que vous ayez accepté notre invitation pour le banquet à Fontainbleau. Ce n'est que votre beauté esclatante qui puit égayer nos soirées. Nous restames éblouï par votre charme et esprit qui ne laissent aucun homme indifférent. Vous estes une déesse sur la terre, Vénus mesme, qui a ensorcelé son Adonis et qui maintenant fait semblant qu'il ne se passa rien. Le pauvre mortel vit le regard que la belle enchanteresse luy avoit envoyé : il fut plus rapide que les traits d'Amour. Maintenant, touché par la plus périlleuse des flesches, ce roy vous prie à genoux de luy enlever cette souffrance qui luy fait crever le cœur. Chaque soupire, chaque sourire de vous nous torture. Vous seule, Madame possédez le médicament. Quand est-ce que nous pouvons nous attendre à votre remède ?

Monsieur Montespan nous a quitté brusquement ; des affaires, comme il a expliqué.

Alors si vous ne trouvez pas cela inconvenant, de rester seule au palais…un de nos valets vous fera trois toc-tocs à la porte de votre chambre comme le signe convenu. Il vous dira la suite.

A bientost, chére, adorable Madame,

Louis

Roy de France


	65. Chapter 65

Saint-Cloud, 1668

Je remercie Votre Altesse de m'avoir permis de rentrer au Palais Royal. Vous savez, je pensay que ce seroit le commencement de ma félicité ; mais au lieu de cela, ce fut le commencement de mes tortures. Votre épouse est enceinte de sept mois et vous me le cachastes tout ce temps !

Ah ! Je suis vraiment le plus malheureux des amants ! Voilà comment vous passiez votre temps lorsque je me plaignois de votre ingratitude ! Mon amour pour vous ne vous touche guère Monsieur, et c'est à moy maintenant de vous refuser ma compagnie. Je ne puis plus vous attendre quand vous le voulez. Moy aussy, j'ay une vie.

Adieu

Votre tendre amy

Philippe

Chevalier de Lorraine


	66. Chapter 66

Versailles, 1670

Louis,

Venez le plus tost possible, je vous en prie ! Ah !que vous m'ennuyez !

Je ne puis plus sans vous, sans vos caresses, sans vos chuchotements et vos belles mains qui me tinrent tout entière ! Ah !je tremble de désir à la seule pensée sur cette nuit-là !

Louis, mon cher, j'ay une petite surprise pour vous. Faut-il vous la raconter tout de suite ou pas encore ? Vous allez aimer cela ! J'avois commandé un corset qu'on peut enlever facilement. Il arriva aujourd'hui et je vais le mettre juste pour vous, si vous venez.

A propos, mon mary me fait des scènes de jalousie. Que devrois-je faire ?

Je seray dans ma chambre vers neuf heures ce soir ; d'abord je dois accompagner la reine dans ses appartements. Je vous attendray fiévreusement.

Votre

Athénaïs


	67. Chapter 67

Versailles, 1670

Monsieur mon roy,

Lors que vous aurez lu cette lettre je seray déjà en route pour le couvent des Carmélites .Vous ne devriez point vous étonner de mon départ, puisque vous vous attendiez à cela fort longtemps.

J'ay décidé de vous quitter pour m'épargner la douleur de voir Votre Majesté s'ennuyer avec moy davantage .Depuis quelque temps je compris que je n'avois plus de place dans le cœur de Votre Majesté. Je pouvois supporter votre épouse, mais je ne pus pas supporter voir Votre Majesté et Madame de Montespan ensemble. Apparemment elle réussit fort bien de conquérir votre cœur. Je vous souhaite, à tous les deux, tout le bonheur du monde.

Je ne vous demande rien pour moy, sauf pour mes chers enfants. Prenez soin d'eux. Soyez meilleur père qu'amant. Adieu, je pars soulagée en ce lieu où je pourray prier pour vous et la reine. Ce n'est que maintenant que je découvre la triste réalité : elle vous aime aussi, mais elle est obligée de supporter vos infidélités. Nous, vos maistresses, nous ne le sommes point.

Adieu mon roy soleil ! Gardez un doux souvenir de moy et que Dieu vous bénisse.

Votre Louise jusqu'à la mort


	68. Chapter 68

Versailles, 1670

Cher amy,

Où commis-je la faute?!

Ma mère me réprimendoit toute sa vie pour mes manières, mes maistresses, elle me disoit que je dépassay la mesure. Est-ce vraiment comme elle disoit?

Suis-je tellement changé que j'ay l'air de ces empereurs romains qui menoient la vie en luxure? Aidez-moy, Lully, je n'ay plus de calme depuis sa mort. Il paraist que j'ay la conscience impure. Eh, je voudrois tant rentrer l'heure en arrière et changer les choses. Louise m'avoit quitté en soupçonnant la fin. Que dois-je faire ? Moy, roy de France, je me sens si impuissant avec cette douleur et ce doute qui ne me laissent point dormir.

Venez vite ! J'ay besoin de vous et de votre musique! Vous seul pouvez me consoler.

Votre amy

Louis


	69. Chapter 69

Saint-Cloud, 1670

Ah, mon amy, venez à mon aide !

Secourez-moy, je vous en prie ! J'ay très peur.

Henriette est très malade, je daigne dire qu'elle meurt. Je ne vit jamais une chose pareille ! Son corps est tout couvert de petits pois noirs ; son beau visage est maintenant irreconnaissable. Elle ne peut ni dormir ni crier des douleurs. Elle ne puit rien faire que pleurer et soupirer. Je me sens un peu coupable, c'est pourquoy je ne la quitte point. Nos enfants luy dirent déjà leurs derniers adieux. J'avoue que je coulay une larme. Bah !je ne puis estre insensible devant un tel spectacle.

Maintenant c'est ton tour, mon Philippe de céder et de pardonner à ton pauvre Phlouppi-cloupi. Viens, je t'en prie ! Je ne supporteray davantage.

Ton Philippe d'Orléans

P.-S. le prêtre va venir ce soir pour luy donner le dernier sacrement.


	70. Chapter 70

Versailles, 1670

Monsieur mon frère,

Ils passérent déjà quatre mois de la mort de la princesse Henriette d'Angleterre et il est temps de penser à une autre femme. Vous ne voulez pas vous en casser la teste ?!Eh !bien, nous pensons pour vous.

Nous choisismes une princesse allemande, luthérienne, mais qui se convertira volontairement. Il s'agit de la princesse Elisabeth-Charlotte de Palatinat. Elle n'est pas aussy belle comme Henriette mais quand mesme elle n'est pas aussy maigre comme celle-là. Mais je suppose que cela ne vous intéresse pas beaucoup. Oui, nous le savons. Vos penchants sont d'autre nature que ceux d'un homme. Ah !mon frère ! Quand est-ce que vous apprendrez? Mesme la mort de notre chére mère ne vous changa pas !

Votre frère et roy

Louis


	71. Chapter 71

Saint-Cloud, 1670

Mon frère,

Vous pensez vraiment à tout. Vous estes toûjours un pas en avant et cela m'énerve beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas assez de gouverner sur votre peuple mais vous voulez gouverner aussy sur votre famille, sur votre frère. Sçachez que je suis têtu.

Je n'ay pas besoin d'une femme. Henriette m'étoit suffisante.

Enfin, puisque vous me considérez comme un de vos sujets, je m'abandonne à votre volonté mais…j'ay une condition. Ne pensez pas que je céderay si facilement. Je veux que le chevalier de Lorraine, mon favori rentre de Rome, d'où vous l'avez exilé. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas coupable de la mort de la duchesse. Ce sont des mauvaises langues qui veulent entacher sa réputation, et la mienne. Sans luy, point de mariage ! J'espère que je fus clair.

Votre frère et humble serviteur

Philippe d'Orléans


	72. Chapter 72

Versailles, 1672

Lully, j'ay une commission à te donner.

Le vicomte de C… vient de me dire que madame Colonna étoit maltraitée par son mari et qu'elle le quitta naguère. Je veux que tu la retrouves et luy offres mon aide et ma protection. Si elle veut, elle peut s'installer dans un de mes châteaux près de la frontière. Attention ! Fait tout pour que les agents d'Athénaïs ne te découvrent pas. Désormais tu m'escriras comme le marquis de Pisano.

Adieu mon amy

S'il y a des difficultés, n'hésite pas de m'en escrire.

Louis


	73. Chapter 73

Marseille, 1672

Sire,

J'étois silencieux jusqu'au moment où je fus sûr que j'aurois des nouvelles pour vous.

Madame accepta votre proposition à condition qu'elle n'eût rien avec vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Elle accepte votre hospitalité mais pas d'estre votre maistresse ! Quelle insolence, n'est-ce pas ! D'ailleurs je pense que vous n'auriez pas ce désir, si vous la voyiez un jour. Comme elle est changée ! La vie avec cet homme n'étoit pas douce et laissa beaucoup de traces sur son âme, mais aussi sur son visage.

Je faillis de rencontrer un des espions de la marquise de Montespan. Heureusement tout se passa bien. J'attends vos instructions.

Votre fedele servitore et amico

Lully


	74. Chapter 74

Versailles, 1672

Ta lettre m'émut beaucoup, mon amy. Seroit-ce possible qu'elle souffrit tant, elle, la plus belle fille que mes yeux aient jamais vue !?

Dieu veuille que cela ne soit pas vray ! Mais bien sûr qu'elle n'acceptera d'estre ma maistresse, et je te croyois assez intelligent pour comprendre cela. Marie croit au mariage et toute liaison qui ne conduit pas à l'autel la répugne. Penses-tu que je ferois cela aujourd'hui, quand je pouvois le faire hier ? Ainsi, j'étois différent à cette époque-là…Mais revenons à nos moutons ! Amène-la au château des Allymes et dit luy que tout est à sa disposition.

A propos, ce soir Athénaïs va me faire voir notre baignoire. Cela me fait plaisir d'avance. Ah oui, j'oubliay : ma petite princesse est morte à cause d'une douleur de dents, ma femme est enceinte de nouveau et, à ce qu'il paroist, ma marquise aussi. Je ne pourrois jurer que ce n'étoit pas le mesme jour. Mais vois-tu, combien cette nouvelle fit rire mes courtisans et j'avoue que je ris aussy.

Maintenant il faut être gentil avec toutes les deux. On dit qu'une femme enceinte, c'est un cauchemar. Tu peux imaginer ce qu'il devient s'il y en a deux !

Je t'attends avec impatience.

Ton amy

Louis


	75. Chapter 75

Versailles, 1674

Je viens d'arriver du Théâtre où au lieu d'escouter le noble discours d'Iphigénie je fus obligé d'escouter toute la soirée les ragots sur ta conduite d'hier-soir au Palais Royal ! Je te prévins plusieurs fois, Lully, si tu continues mener cette vie de luxure même si je t'avois marié et fait français, je serois contraint de te punir comme un exemple ! Je ne tolère point de sodomites, tu le sais bien ! C'est la dernière fois que je te protège. Mon amitié et ta musique sont les seuls choses qui te sauvent. Mais prend garde la prochaine fois.

Ma marquise étoit très fâchée l'autre soir à cause de ton Isis .La musique est belle mais ce Quinault a vraiment exagéré ! Je la cite : »Quoy !ce M. Quinault n'eut pas d'autre chose à faire que de fouiller dans des choses qui ne luy regardent pas. Ce ne sont point ses oignons !dit-elle : Tout le monde éclata de rire .Mais pourquoy madame cette rancune contre M. Quinault ? Moy, je le trouve délicieux.-dit le vicomte de Chagny.

-Ah ! Sa poésie délicieuse ! S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas rire. C'est de la foutaise qu'il escrit. Il ne vient pas à la cheville de notre grand monsieur Racine. -

dit la marquise. Moy qui escoutois attentivement toute cette conversation, je déciday de ne m'y point mêler.

Tout à coup la reyne dit : Moy, je trouve M. Quinault bien à mon gousto. Il dit la vérité et représente certaines gens comme ils sont en vérité. Sans aucun masque d'hypocrisie, on voit clair sous leur peau.

Tout le monde resta sans haleine. Athénaïs rougit de colère et se leva : Si Votre Majesté apprécie tellement ses verts, alors qu'elle commande un opéra où elle sera elle-même fidèlement représentée. Moy, je n'ay aucune intention de protéger cet obséquieux.

La reyne rougit et baissa les yeux. Je fronçay le sourcil, je me levay et je dis furieusement à la marquise : Madame, c'est assez. Vos bavardages nous gavent et nous vous prions de vous retirer.

-Mais Sire….dit-elle.

-Vous ne nous avez pas bien entendu? Alors nous expliquerons mieux : nous vous ordonnons de quitter le salon dès l'instant même ! Est-ce clair?

Elle baissa la tete, s'inclina profondément et s'enfuit du salon. Tout le monde me regardoit stupéfaits. La reyne m'envoya un regard plein de tendresse et de remerciement. Je me rassis et je repris la conversation : Bon, puisque nous réglasmes cette affaire, nous vous en prions M. Quinault, d'escrire un nouvel opéra pour la reyne qui vous adore, comme nous. Nous voudrions nous-même choisir le livret. Pour la musique, adressez-vous à M. Lully, comme d'habitude.

-Certainement Votre Majesté. Tout sera accompli selon vos désirs-dit Quinault en s'inclinant. »

Donc, tu dois dépêcher de composer cette nouvelle œuvre. Je veux qu'elle éblouie toutes les autres. Et arreste de faire honte à ta famille !

Louis

Roy de France


	76. Chapter 76

Fontainebleau, 1675

Lully !

Ce fut exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Cet opéra, ta musique…tu aimes bien me taquiner. Je ne te pardonneray jamais pour cela. Comment oses-tu réveiller des sentiments assoupis et me troubler de cette façon ! Devant tout le monde je dis qu'Atis, c'est moy, Cybèle la reyne et Sylphide Mlle de Fontanges. Comme cette déclaration mit Athénaïs en dépit! J'aime beaucoup la taquiner. Elle est si mignonne ainsi.

A vray dire, Atis représente une chose beaucoup plus grande et longtemps oubliée. C'est-à-dire que je veux oublier, au moins. Je ne veux plus d'opéra sur ce thème. Pas d'amour qui tue, mais l'amour qui sauve. Point de réalité mais un doux rêve.

Ton roy et amy

Louis


	77. Chapter 77

Versailles, 1675

Monsieur mon fils,

Est-ce que vous devintes fou ?!Quel scandale vous venez de faire ! Toute la cour ne parle que de cela. Que le fils du roy offensa publiquement le Dauphin ! Comment osez-vous luy dire qu'il est gros et bête comme sa mère .Vous ne sçavez point ce que vous dites ! C'est un outrage ignoble, non seulement pour luy, mais aussy pour la Reyne. Estes-vous conscient de la gravité de la situation ? Vous n'estes pas le Dauphin, et mesme luy, il n'a pas le doit de dire une chose pareille ; vous n'estes que mon fils, mais cela ne vous donne pas la liberté de se comporter comme un blanc bec ! Le comté de Vermandois que nous vous donnames, nous pouvons la reprendre sans aucun problème. D'où vous viennent ces idées de défaire le Dauphin et même la Reyne ? Votre mère ne vous a rien enseigné.

Nous exigeons que vous fassiez vos excuses envers eux, mais pas en public.

Ce soir venez après le souper dans notre appartement ; les courtisans n'y serons point et vous pourrez demander leur pardon. Est-ce clair ?!

Votre roy et père

Louis


	78. Chapter 78

Trianon, 1675

Monsieur mon roy et père,

Je fis tous mes excuses comme vous m'ordonnastes. Mais je ne suis pas si coupable comme vous le pensez. Le dauphin m'a raillé devant tout le monde à cause da mon origine. Il dit que j'etois un bastard et que ma mère étoit une putain et lorsque vous comprîtes cela finalement, vous la chassastes de la cour. Je ne pus pas supporter. Dites mon père, que je ne suis point un bastard. Vous me reconnustes, aussy comme ma sœur. Et ma mère n'étoit pas chassée mais elle décida de devenir religieuse volontairement. Pourquoy, père, vous nous maltraitez ainsi ?

Je comprends pour le dauphin, mais mesme vos autres enfants avec la marquise de Montespan sont plus respectés que nous deux. Ne sommes-nous point nous aussy vos enfants?

Je vais étudier maintenant, mes maîtres d'histoire m'appellent, puisque c'est tout ce qui me reste.

Votre fils

Louis

Comte de Vermandois


	79. Chapter 79

Palais Royal, 1676

Meine liebe Mutter,

Le jour que je tant redoutois arriva. Mon fils est mort. Mon petit Alexandre est mort. Ces derniers jours il me parut guéri mais hier tout d'un coup il s'endormit et …et ne se plus réveilla. Mein Gott ! Je me souviens de quelque chose ! Philippe de Lorraine, ce favory de mon mary luy avoit rendu visite plusieurs fois, apportant le médicament !

Si c'étoit luy ! Je ne puis riens dire sans preuves, mais ce doute me ronge. On donna le titre du duc de Valois au petit Philippe. Mon mary fut bien ému en apprenant la mort de son fils, mais Lorraine étoit là pour le consoler. Was ist dass ? Ein Kuppelei ?!

Maintenant je dois m'occuper de Philippe und Elisabeth-Charlotte. Ce sont mes seuls enfants et ma seule raison de vivre.

Adieu mére

Elisabeth-Charlotte de Palatinat

Duchesse d'Orléans


	80. Chapter 80

Versailles, 1677

Lully, mon amy,

Tu peux me féliciter, je suis devenu pére de nouveau! Athénaïs a mis au monde une petite fille la semaine dernière. Elle l'a nommée Françoise Marie et je luy accorday le titre de Mademoiselle de Blois. La petite ne fut pas encore reconnue comme fille du roy. Après tout le scandale qu'Athénais avait fait je pense qu'il seroit plus prudent d'attendre un peu.

Nous avons les mesmes yeux, ma fille et moy, mais elle pleurniche trop. Après s'être récupérée de l'accouchement Athénaïs rentra à la cour. Avant-hier on assista à la première de Phèdre de notre cher Racine. C'est surtout la fin qui m'émut. Je sentis quelque chose, comme un malaise. La reine bayoit, comme d'habitude tandis qu'Athénaïs avaloit chaque réplique de ses yeux noirs. Après, dans sa chambre pendant que je la déshabillois au lieu de sa femme de chambre que j'avois mandée dehors, elle commençoit à m'appeler son Hippolyte et elle-mesme étoit Phèdre, bien-sûr. Au début ce jeu me parut bien amusant et on l'a continué au lit, mais au moment où elle dit qu'elle me tueroit si j'en aimois une autre, j'eus un éclair. Tu sais que Phèdre, malgré tout son amour pour Hippolyte étoit folle et luy a détruit la vie. Ce malaise m'a pris de nouveau et je me levay brusquement, prenant le jabot et redingote.

-Louis-dit-elle en me prenant par la main-où allez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je vous fit ?-Rien, madame, sauf que le roy a beaucoup de choses à faire. Des affaires d'état l'attendent.

Elle me fit les beaux yeux avec ses cils :

-Restez, vous n'allez pas estre déçu.

Et elle mit ma main sur son cou nu. Mais je fus résigné.

-Désolé, madame. L'Etat avant l'amour. Peut-estre une autre fois.

Mais elle continua :

-Hippolyte !

Alors je me faschay :

-Je ne suis point Hippolyte, madame. Je suis le roy, et si le roy désire d'autre sorte de chocolat, personne ne peut le luy défendre. Phèdre n'est pas la seule qui aime Hippolyte, et vous le sçavez bien, puisque vous le vîtes.

Elle commença à bouffer de colère :

-Où allez-vous ?

-Le Roy va chez la Reine, madame. Et je m'inclinay.

Après avoir quitté ses appartements je me demanday que faire. Alors je pris le chemin vers l'appartement de la reine. Elle ne m'attendoit pas.

-Vous! -dit-elle de ses yeux tout ouverts.

-Oui, moy.-Je me déshabillay en chemise de nuit et je licenciay ses demoiselles.

-Non, Carlota ! Restez ! Vous voyez ces éclairs dans le ciel. Oh ! J'entends des foudres ! J'ay peur ! Ne me quittez pas.

-Mais Majesté, le Roy est…

-Le Roy est venu juste dormir. Vous allez rester près de moy et me tenir par la main.

Je roulay des yeux.

-Marie, ce n'est pas possible que vous soyez si enfantine ! C'est une simple foudre ! Allons, laissez-nous !-dis-je à la demoiselle.

Elle sortit et je fermay la porte derrière elle, toutes les trois, à clef. Alors je me tournay vers ma femme :

-Marie, quel âge avons-nous?

Elle baissa la teste et rougit. Je souris.

-Et nous croyons encore à ces bobards ?

-Luis, perdoname.

-No, no te voy a perdonar-dit je en montant sur le lit et en s'approchant d'elle. Y tu sabes por que?

-No, dígame!

-Ah, vrayment? Que je te dise!-et je me mis à luy baiser le cou. Ce n'étoit pas du tout si mal. Depuis que je suis avec Athénaïs je ne sentis jamais une chose pareille. Elle me suffisoit. Cette petite femme qui n'avoit que moy, qui n'obéïssoit qu'à moy, qui ne voyoit que moy, si sotte et insignifiante, elle me suffisoit ! Incroyable, n'est-ce pas? Chaque nuit je dois la serrer contre moy (je serre aussy d'autre choses) et tenir sa main parce qu'elle a peur du noir. Quelle enfant !

Mais elle ne me donne d'aucuns noms. Je suis son Luis et elle ma María. Elle insiste de parler en espagnol, je ne puis le luy refuser, au moins la nuit. Le matin je reviens à ma chambre et dort quelques minutes, car ma teste est toujours pleine de pensées. Ainsi le jour on fait semblant qu'il ne se passa rien. Incroyable ! C'est comme si j'étois marié avec Athénaïs et amant de Marie.

Ton amy

Louis


	81. Chapter 81

Versailles, 1678

Cher pére,

Je suis sûre que vous déjà entendîtes les nouvelles.

Le roy m' annonça mon mariage avec Charles II, roy d'Espagne.

S'Il vous plaist ! Empeschez ce mariage ! Les bruitz courent qu'il est appelé l'Ensorcelé, à cause de sa laideur. Je vous supplie sur la mémoire de ma chére mére, ne me donnez pas à ce monstre.

Parlez au roy, je suis certaine qu'il vous escoutera.

Je vous donneray toutes mes terres héritées de ma mére, seulement libérez-moy de cette union.

Votre fille désolée

Marie Louise d'Orléans


	82. Chapter 82

Château de Saint-Cloud, 1678

Très chére fille,

Vous pensez que j'ay quelque influense sur le roy, mon frére ! Pas du tout et vous le sçavez bien. Je n'ay point besoin de parler avec luy parce que je sçay déjà sa réponse. Pourquoy me déranger pour une telle bagatelle ? Ma chére, vous serez reine d'Espagne et de toute l'Amérique Latine ; ce n'ay pas du tout si mauvais. Enfin, si vous le trouvez désagréable à tel point que vous ne pouvez partager sa couche, alors trouvez-vous des amants. Je sçaiy que je parois maintenant comme un tyran, mais ce sont toûjours les questions d'état, et Louis est toûjours en charge. Allons Louise, sçechez ces larmes que je vois sur le papier. C'est trop enfantin, et je n'ay point le temps pour vos problèmes.

Votre pére

Philippe

Duc d'Orléans


	83. Chapter 83

Versailles, 1678

Majesté,

Je vous escris ayant la conviction que vous puissiez m'aider.

Sa Majesté le Roy m'a fiancée avec le roy d'Espagne malgré mon opposition, malgré toutes les supplications et les larmes que j'ay versées.

Hyer je me suis mesme jeté aux piets de Sa Majesté en la suppliant de m'épargner cette union, mais j'eus juste cette réponse: " Il n'est pas digne que la Reine Catholique se jette aux pieds du Roy Tré Chretien.'' Ce furent ses seules paroles après quoy il me laissa aux lazzi des courtisans.

Non, mon coeur est libre et je ne m'oppose pas à l'union avec un roy, mais je m'oppose à estre vendue à un aliéné sans cerveau. (Je m'excuse de parler ainsi de votre cousin, je sçais que vous y tenez beaucoup.

Mais ayez la bonté comme vous l'avez toujour eue et sauvez-moy de ce mariage, vous qui estes si bonne et si généreuse! Je vous serois étérnellement reconnaissante.

Votre petite niece,

Marie-Louise d'Orléans


	84. Chapter 84

Versailles, 1680

Mon amy,

Je viens d'apprendre votre beau plan : que vous mariez mon fils avec une certaine Maire Anne Christine de Bavière. Une Allemande ! Sans m'avoir consultée !

Qui suis-je donc pour vous? Seulement la mère de votre fils ou votre épouse aussy ? Je ne vous sers qu'à cela ! Vous ne pensez point du tout à Louis, à ses sentiments, juste à vous et à votre couronne.

Louis n'a pas encore vingt ans et dejà vous voulez le marier, et sans son consentement, avec une protestante. Qu'est-ce que vous en diriez si vous saviez qu'il est amoureux ?et qu'il ne veut pas se conformer à cette décision. Vous voulez le rendre malheureux, comme vous le fistes déjà avec sa mére? Allons causer d'abord mon amy, ce soir comme d'habitude.

Marie-Thérèse d'Espagne

Reyne de France


	85. Chapter 85

Versailles, 1680

Madame,

Bravo ! Comme vous y poussez loin ! Mais malheureusement nous n'aimons pas les drames dans notre maison.

Pourquoy toute cette cérémonie avec la lettre ?vous n'eûtes pas le courage de nous le dire directement? Ha ! Louis est tout comme vous, ny cent meilleurs précepteurs du monde ne l'auroient pas changé. Telle mére, tel fils !

Oui, madame, vous ne nous servez qu'à nous donner des enfants. Nous n'avons pas besoin de conseils, et surtout pas de vostres. Occupez-vous plûtost de vos nains et buvez votre chocolat. Les sentiments sont un luxe que le roy de France ne doit pas se permettre. Nous l'apprismes trop tost. La seule chose qui doit concerner le Dauphin est de continuer la dynastie et d'obéir à son père et pas de pleurnicher pour chaque jupon qu'il enlève. C'est dit, le mariage aura lieu le mois prochain.

Louis,

roy de France et de Navarre


	86. Chapter 86

Paris, 1681

Sire,

Vous ne sçavez point combien Votre Majesté me comble en me nommant votre secrétaire ! J'espère que vous serez satisfait de mon travail et que je seray digne de l'honneur que vous me confiez. Si Votre Majesté me permet, je trouvay già une façon pour vous remercier. Quinault vient de m'apporter un livret meraviglioso. Il s'agit d'un balleto, 'le Triomphe de L'Amour et de Bacchus'.Je vais demander à Beauchamp de faire la chorégraphie, puisqu'il est votre ballerino favory. Les répétitions vont commencer dans due jorni. Quand est-ce que nous pouvons espérer voir Votre Majesté ?

Votre fidele servitore et amy

Lully


	87. Chapter 87

Versailles, 1681

Chère amye,

Ne me quittez-point ! Je vous en prie.

Que feray-je sans vous, sans votre doux sourire, vos beaux yeux, sans votre visage qui éclairoit tout la cour comme le soleil la terre !

Hélas ! Je comprends trop tard que j'eus tort. Madame de Montespan étoit la seule coupable de l'affaire des poisons. Je ne devois point vous chasser de Versailles, car maintenant ma vie devint un enfer. Toy seule pouvois me ranimer avec tes yeux d'azur ma petite mAnge de Fontange. Je vais te voir, et peu m'importe ton mary. Tu étois à moy. Personne ne m'empêchera de te baiser la main, et…mon Dieu ! Pourquoy tu me punis ? Je pars ce soir de Versailles.

Adieu ma belle amye

Louis


	88. Chapter 88

Saint-Germain, 1682

Ma chère épouse,

Ma bonne femme ! Vous, qui étiez toujours fidèle et obéissante, venez, secourez-moy. J'ay besoin de vous, de votre consolation et de votre appuis.

Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de vous et que tout ce temps je vous fis beaucoup souffrir, mais il reste encore du temps pour réparer nos fautes de jeunesse. Si vous avez un tendre cœur, et je suis sûr que vous l'avez ; vous accepterez venir dans ce lieu où nous étions autrefois heureux, et ainsi renouveler notre liaison. Nous serons bien seuls, rien que vous et moy et ce palais plein de souvenirs. Je vous promets que je serois un mari complaisant et aimant. Nous ne nous quitterons que pour nous reposer de nos délices. Je veux te rendre heureuse ! Cette fois, c'est pour vray. Je ne mens pas. Crois-moy, ma petite femme ! Désormais tes larmes de tristesse seront changées en larmes de joie, car tu seras la plus heureuse de toutes les reynes.

Viens ma chérie !

Ton Louis qui languit de te revoir


	89. Chapter 89

Versailles, 1682

Chére Anny,

Comme vous estes heureuse de ne pas vivre à la cour ! Un vrai enfer c'est de vivre avec ma femme. Quel laidron ! Au début c'étoit encore supportable mais plus tard…La Bessola, l'Allemande que le roy luy avoit donné comme dame de chambre me tourne la vie de travers. Imaginez bien cette scéne : je m'assieds avec Marie et demande à luy parler, et elle ne mande pas son Allemande dehors, sinon elle continue à bavarder en sprechen Sie Deutsch. Ja,Ja,neine,kleine...Hi, hi! Comme je ne comprends rien, je me retire en les saluant à l'allemande : Aufiderzen ! Je trouve meilleure compagnie dans les couloirs, sa dame d'honneur, Mlle de Rambours. Ah ! Qu'elle est ravissante ! Oui, ma sœur, c'est bien difficile d'estre le fils du roy.

Quand pouvez-vous nous rendre visite ? J'ay tant de choses encore à vous dire. Vous seule pouvez me consoler et m'égayer.

A propos, j'entends que vous vous amusez bien avec votre mary, le prince de Conti. Est-il meilleur que moy ? J'espère que non. Personne ne puit se comparer avec votre grand frére.

Adieu, chére sœur

Louis

Dauphin de France


	90. Chapter 90

Versailles, 1683

Cher amy,

Je vous quitte. Je sens que Dieu m'appelle auprès de lui et veut vous épargner de cette souffrance que nous cause ce mariage.

Je vous pardonne toutes vos tromperies, toutes vos aventures, tous vos enfants illégitimes parce que je me souviens encore du temps lors que nous nous promenions ensemble dans les jardins de Saint-Germain. Ce furent les meilleurs moments de ma vie .Vous savez, je vous aimay, depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Vous me regardiez tendrement et je rougissois sous ce regard perçant. Vous souvenez-vous des premiers mois de notre mariage? Il n'y avoit pas de chasteau où vous n'auriez pas fait donner la feste en mon honneur. Le jour vous me disiez : chère, madame ; et la nuit : mon aimée !

Vous souvenez-vous du jour où est né notre fils, le Dauphin : pour ce fils, héritier de la couronne, vous me promistes de ne jamais plus avoir des maistresses. Hélas !depuis rien ne fut changé. Mais je ne vous reproche rien. Vous futes toujours mon maistre et mon mary, bien que ce dernier ne fût pas aussi souvent chez moy que chez ses favorites. Mais je lui pardonne, car je l'aime encore, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle .Je remercie Dieu de m'avoir permis de voir mon fils marié et père. Vous savez que ma seule amye dans ce païs étoit votre noble mère et lors que je la perdis, je pensay que personne ne pourroit occuper cet espace. Mais ces derniers temps cette noble femme, Mme de Maintenon, que je suppose votre maistresse approuve pour ma douleur une compassion extrême, que vous partagez aussi. Je bénis cette femme et sa belle intention de sauver notre mariage, mais il est si évident qu'on n'y peut rien faire.

Ne dites rien. Ne faites rien. Vous estes le roy, Sire. Tous ce que vous désirez sera accompli. Si mon roy veut que je me taise je le feray ainsi.

Ah !je me sens soulagée.

Adieu mon cher amy, mon roy et mon amour.

Votre Marie-Thérèse d'Espagne, feue reine de France


	91. Chapter 91

Real Alcazar, 1684

Chére Anne,

Puisque je reçois si rarement le courriel de la France, je me déciday de t'escrire moy-mesme pour sçavoir des nouvelles. Ici personne ne me dit rien. Le roy est toujours un imbécile qui ne parle mesme pas la langue de son peuple. On m'empesche de sortir, mesme au jardin du palais : si le roy ne sort pas alors la reine fait le mesme. Aprés la fausse couche de l'année dernière j'ay horreur de luy, mesme plus. Ses espions me suivent partout. Je n'ay point de coin où je pourrois me cacher. Le roy est incroyablement jaloux. La seule bonne chose chez luy est qu'il parle le françois comme si c'étoit sa langue maternelle.

Ah! chére Anne! Quand je me mire je ne me reconnois plus. J'ay beaucoup engraissé-ce chocolat chaud est ma seule consolation. Elle est bien délicieuse. Je dois finir, ces dames de compagnie guettent tous mes pas.

Escris-moy plus souvent, s'il te plaist.

Ta soeur

Marie Louise

Reine d'Espagne


	92. Chapter 92

Chambord, 1684

Chére Louise,

Je suis très désolée pour tout ce qui t'arriva. Le roy est un vray monstre, un tyran de te tenir ainsi enfermée, comme dans une prison.

D'icy les nouvelles ne viennent pas si fraisches, mais les voilà :

Tu sus peut-estre la mort de la reine l'année dernière, ce fut terrible. Dans son lit de mort, à Versailles, elle dit quelque chose à l'oreille du roy, qui luy fit couler une larme des yeux. Puis se passa une scéne très touchante : le roy s'agenouilla devant la pauvre reine, luy serra la main en la regardant de ses yeux pleins de larmes qui s'efforçoient de ne pas éclater. Ensuite il commença à luy baiser les mains baignées de ses larmes en chuchotant :'pardonnez-moy, Madame. Perdoname pour toute la douleur que je vous causay.' Il dit cela d'une voix si basse que juste moy et les dames qui étoient près d'esux pouvoient l'entendre. Le roy désolé se souleva et la baisa sur le front en disant tout bas : Te amo Maria. No te elle luy répondit : Ah ! Louis! después de 20 años tu me dis cela. Mi la crise commença en grandes douleurs et cris. On emmena le roy dehors. Quelques minutes après la reine rendit l'âme. Sa Majesté entendit nos pleurs et entra. D'un visage dur et contracté par la douleur, et d'une voix grave il dit : Laissez-nous seul !

Tout le monde se retira. Je sortis la dernière et je laissay la porte entre-ouverte. Il se jeta sur son corps en sanglotant : Marie, Marie chérie ! Dieu ! De nouveau ! Suis-je un tel criminel !?Et il se mit à crier comme je ne l'avois jamais vu. Je le laissay seul dans sa douleur.

Le lendemain à l'église de Saint-Denis, à la messe funèbre, Bossuet tint un grand sermon exaltant la bonté et la grandeur de l'âme de feue la reine.

Ce que tu ne sçais pas est que le roy se maria trois mois plus tard avec Madame de Maintenon, mais en secret. Je pense que ce fut le dernier vœu de la reine.

Néantmoins, malgré tous ces événements, Sa Majesté ne cessa pas de penser à ses devoirs. Il me fiança avec le roy Victor-Amadée II de Savoie, de nouveau un cousin de notre famille. Dans un mois je pars pour Turin. J'aimerois tant te voir avant de partir. Je t'esriray encore.

Adieu ma chére sœur

Anne


	93. Chapter 93

Versailles, 1686

Honte à vous Lully !

Honte à vous ! Cette fois vous dépassâtes la mesure ! Vos actions perverses surpassèrent toutes les autres ! S'associer avec notre frère pour faire des orgies abominables !

Cette fois rien ne puit vous sauver : ni votre Armide ni le Te Deum que vous jouez pour moy ! Nous ne voulons plus éscouter vos supplication ni vos excuses !

Vous nous faites horreur et nous ne voulons point avoir ce type de gens.

Louis

Roy de France


	94. Chapter 94

Versailles, 1686

Chére Marie Anny,

Que je suis furieux !

Imagine : je viens de trouver des lettres de Mlle de Rambours, où elle m'appelle le gros giflard ! Moy gros ! Et je ne giflay jamais personne, sauf mes domestiques. Elle me mentit tout ce temps en me disant de belles choses : que je suis son beau Phaéton, le fils du dieu soleil ; et moy sot ; je la crus ! Je me sens ridiculisé. Mais une chose me rend content !le docteur me dit que ma femme est à nouveau enceinte! Tiens ça, ma giflarde ! Une petite vengeance de la part du Monseigneur. Va-t-en et crève ! Ah !cela soulage déjà.

En ce qui concerne les nouvelles de la cour, rien de nouveau, sauf que le roy est déçu par sa belle-fille, ce qui étoit à supposer. Vous estes la seule vraie reine de Versailles, tout le monde le sait. La Maintenon n'est qu'une ombre Ah, oui ! Monsieur Lully mourut. Apparemment il battit tant ses musiciens qu'à la fin son pied creva. Le roy n'alla pas aux funérailles.

A bientost ma soeurette chérette

Ton fou de frére

Louis

Dauphin de France


	95. Chapter 95

Palais Royal de Turin, 1688

Chere Marie,

Qu'entends-je? Tu es malade et débile? Mon Dieu, cela ne peut essre! Et moy qui pensois que tu ne voulois plus m'éscrire!

Non, je ne suis point comme tu le penses heureuse: Victor me neglige à chaque fois que je tombe enceinte et prèste attention à d'autres courtisanes, surtout à une Française-la comtesse de Verrue. Moy aussy j'ai cette infortune d'avoir une rivale...tant qu'elle n'est pas la remplaçante...

Pourquoy n'ay-je point de tes nouvelles? Des gens t'en empeschent, comme tu me le disois?

Je t'envoie des parfums et des huiles qui peuvent t'estre utiles. Dès que mon état me le permettra je viendray te voir. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'accouchement approche. Ma chere soeur, tu me manques tellement! J'aimerois pouvoir t'aider d'un clin d'oeil que je fais. Ne pense pas trop à la douleur, mais à notre chere mère qui est avec les anges.

Ta soeur qui t'aime,

Anne-Marie


	96. Chapter 96

Palais Royal, 1691

Très chere soeur,

Je viens d'apprendre la belle nouvelle: que tu es devenue mère, par la maistresse de ton mary qui t'a rendue cocue. Mes félicitations! Je savois que tu allois avoir un avenir heureux et prospere. Ma soeur étoit toujours la plus sage, la plus coquette et la plus beste.

J'ay aussy appris que La Verrue a été mandé par notre oncle à la cour de Savoie.

Mais parle-moi de ta nouvelle vie conjugale: vous faites - en trois? Si j'étois plus vieux je vous rejoindrois. Pour l'instant j'occupe mon esprit par la théorie.

M. De ... m'a montré des dessins tré intéressants et excitants que je puis t'envoyer, enfin quelques uns, parce que moy aussy j'en auray bientost besoin.

Notre oncle m'a trouvé une épouse, je le cite: " Je ne peux mieux vous témoigner mon affection qu'en vous donnant ma propre fille.'' Donc ma future femme sera la petite Françoise-Marie de Bourbon, la fille de la Montespan. Dois-je estre honoré?! Qu'en dis-tu? Ma mère crie partout que c'est épouvantable, une telle mésalliance. Moy je m'en contre-fiche.

Ma mere te mande ses voeux et moy aussy, mes b*s*s s*cul*nts.

Ton frere

Philippe, duc de Chartres


	97. Chapter 97

Dover, 1690

A Sa Majesté Roy trés Chrétien, Louis de France et de Navarre

Mon cousin,

Étant en état de nécessity je vous demande l'hospitality pour un peu de temps, un mois I hope, pour me and my family.

Also vous demanderois-je la permission que mes troupes franchissent le sol français et se préparent pour l'ultimate battle. Mes généraux have a plan pour une battle qui auroit lieu près de la Boyne d'après eux.

Je suis votre le plus fidéle serviteur et allié,

James II


	98. Chapter 98

Fontainebleau, 1690

Mon cousin,

Je viens d'apprendre le résultat de la bataille de la Boyne.

Quelle erreur fatale.

Vous pouvez avoir toute confiance en nous, car vous serez toujours sous notre protection. Nous vous offrons un de nos domaines, le chasteau de Saint-Germain qui étoit le préféré de notre reine trés bien-aimée.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit: le trone de Pologne est resté vide. Les Autrychiens et les Russes se le disputent, mais nous pouvons les devancer. Ce seroit bien que ce pays soit gouverné par un homme fort et catholique et allié surtout à la France.

Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Je vous rendray visite un de ces jours.

Louis

Roy de France et de Navarre


	99. Chapter 99

Versailles, 1695

Monsieur le Dauphin,

Devîntes-vous fou ? Se marier avec une dame d'honneur de la princesse de Conti ! Une telle mésalliance est impardonnable !et sans notre consentement !

Vous oubliez votre rang: vous estes le Dauphin, le fils unique du Roy et héritier du trône !

Notre maison ne tolèrera jamais cette désobéissance.

Une fille comme celle-là, une Choin ne peut jamais estre admise dans la maison royale des Bourbons. Nous allons parler avec le pape-mesme s'il le faut, pour annuler ce mariage. Cela ne finira point comme ça !

Votre roy et père

Louis


	100. Chapter 100

Château de Meudon, 1695

Sire,

Je sçais que je vous dois obéïssance à vous, mon père et roy, on m'a toujours enseigné cela.

Mais je ne suis point un enfant et vous ne pouvez plus m'ordonner. Ma femme est morte il y a cinq ans, par conséquent je suis un homme libre. Vous avez vos petits-enfants, j'ay accomply mon devoir. Il est temps de penser à moy-mesme.

Oui, peut-estre je suis votre héritier, mais je ne suis pas le fils unique du Roy. Ne nous mentons plus ! Vous avez plus d'enfants que ma mère vous en donna, mais je ne dis rien.

Vous me reprochez d'avoir épousé la dame d'honneur de ma demi-sœur, vous, qui avez fait une chose bien pire : vous épousates la gouvernante de vos bastards et votre maitresse juste trois mois après la mort de ma mère ! Mais ce sont vos affaires. Donc d'une chose vous pouvez estre certain : ny vous ny le pape ne pouvez annuler mon mariage avec Marie-Emilie. Il fut conclu devant Dieu et bény par l'évêque de Paris. Le lieu d'où je vous écris sera ma seule résidence. Je ne rentre plus à la cour.

Louis

Dauphin de France


	101. Chapter 101

Fontainebleau, 1697

Monsieur mon petit-fils,

Nous vous annonçons votre prochain mariage avec la princesse Marie-Adélaïde de Savoie.

Elle est la fille de Victor-Amadée II, duc de Savoie, notre nouvel allié et apporte une grande dot dans notre maison. La petite a douze ans, aime chanter et danser, comme vous, mon petit-fils. Elle n'a pas d'ambitions sauf d'accomplir ses devoirs d'épouse du duc de Bourgogne. Mais vous le déjà savez tout. Pourquoy nous vous disons cela ? Parce que nous savons quelle étoit votre conduite d'auparavant. Grace à M. Fénelon votre esprit rebelle est apprivoisé, et cela nous rend content, mais quand même la plus importante leçon en ce moment ne sera ni d'être bon fils ni bon roy mais bon époux. L'année dernière vous refusâtes de vous présenter à Madame T… même s'il est coutume de passer cet examen avant de se marier. Vous regretterez cette chance perdue Louis. Vous estes tous deux jeunes et sans aucune expérience. Et ce n'est pas bon pour la première nuit. Mais que dis-je !?Vous me faites souvenir de moy quand j'avois votre âge. Vous avez mon maintient, mon esprit et ma beauté. Je suis très fier de vous. Et je serois encore plus fier si vous vous montrez bien. Vous savez que la cérémonie sera publique. Donc il faut être prêt.

Louis

Roy de France


	102. Chapter 102

Versailles, 1697

Ma chère Marini,

Où est-ce que tu te cachas ? Je ne puis te trouver nulle part. Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu me dis que tu avois des obligations. Quelles obligations sont plus importantes de ton mari qui t'adore ! Oui, je l'avoue, Marie et je veux te le répéter chaque instant de ma vie. Je t'aime, je t'aime ! Monsieur Fénelon m'attend dans le cabinet de travail pour notre leçon. Pourquoi ne viendrois-tu pas aussi ? Nous nous amuserons beaucoup. M. Fénelon est comme père pour moi. Après nous sortirons dans les jardins et, puisqu'il neige, nous pourrons jouer librement. Les courtisans détestent la neige. On fera des boules de neige ou un bonhomme de neige. Qu'en dis-tu ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon grand-père. Il nous aime, il nous laissera aux nos jeux d'amours.

Ton petit mari

Louis

Duc de Bourgogne


	103. Chapter 103

Château de Meudon, 1711

Sire,

Pardonnez-moy de vous annoncer une triste nouvelle comme ça, dans une lettre, mais je n'ose pas vous regarder dans les yeux.

Il vient de se passer une chose inexplicable. Préparez votre cœur, Majesté pour ce qui suit.

Monseigneur le Dauphin vient de mourir.

Tout le monde affirme qu'il mourut des véroles. Ce sera la version officielle. Mais je vis : le dauphin mourut d'un étouffement. On étoit tous au souper, moy, le comte de Saint-Simon et deux messieurs du party du Monsieur Philippe d'Orléans. On mangeoit des champignons, les favoris du Monseigneur. Tout d'un coup le Dauphin commença à tousser et à demander de l'air : Je suffoque !réussit-il à dire. Son visage devint rouge comme une grosse pomme. Saint-Simon essaya de luy enlever la cravate, mais ce fut trop tard. Le Dauphin mourut dans ses bras. Quelques instants après des petits pois rouges apparurent sur son corps. Voilà pourquoy on pense que ce sont des véroles.

Je vous présente mes condoléances les plus sincères.

Votre amy

Duc de….


	104. Chapter 104

Pisa, 1715

Votre Majesté se souviendra peut-être d'Hortense Mancini, la sœur de Marie. Marie est grièvement malade Sire, au bord de la mort. Elle n'a qu'un seul désir- de voir Votre Majesté pour la dernière fois avant sa mort. Satisferiez-vous son désir ?

Sire, je vous supplie de me daigner au moins de votre réponse.

Votre fidèle servante

Hortense Mancini


	105. Chapter 105

Versailles, 1715

Chère Hortense,

Je ne puis pas venir étant moy-même grièvement malade. La maudite gangrène ! Je ne puis même pas me mouvoir proprement. Et en confidence je te dis ceci : je ne veux plus la revoir. Tu te demanderois peut-être pourquoy, mais ayant une image d'une belle et douce Marie, je supporterois la voir malade, âgée et usée. Moy aussy, je suis vieux, je dépassay déjà la soixante-dizaine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie ainsi, laid et infirme. Dis-luy que je prieray notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ de la délivrer de toutes les peines et qu'elle soit heureuse au paradis. Elle le mérite. Moy, je ne crois point que j'y aille. Embrasse-la de ma part et dis-luy que malgré tout au fond de mon cœur je l'aimay.

Adieu ma belle Hortense, ce sera probablement la dernière lettre que tu recevras de moy.

Louis

Roy de France


	106. Chapter 106

Versailles, 1715

Mon cher amy,

Je vous escris peut-être pour la dernière fois, car je sens que je n'ay plus la force. Je me sens si seul ! Je ne puis croire que je survécus à tous mes parents, tous mes amys, mes amours, mesme à mon fils et petit-fils ! Seroit-ce une malédiction de Dieu? Est-ce que c'est Dieu qui me punit pour mes péchés !?Je vois que je suis entouré de gens sournois, qui attendent juste le jour de ma mort. Imbéciles ! Ineptes ! Ah ! J'enrage ! Ils se moquent de mon orthographe et de mon deuil, mais je ne veux pas me changer ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est trop tard. Ah !ils ne savent ce qui les attend, ce que je leur préparay ! Toy, mon amy, tu exécuteras ma volonté sans le sçavoir de personne. C'est pourquoi tu dois venir ici en secret, que je t'explique tout. Mon amy, en toy seul j'ay confiance. Mesme Françoise m'étouffe quelque fois. Elle me domine depuis vingt ans, et j'en ay assez, mais dans ces conditions je cède, puisqu'il paraist que c'est la volonté de Dieu. Tu sais bien que lui et moy, nous ne j fumes jamais de très bons amys. Je vois maintenant où sont mes erreurs et mes points faibles. Et je ne blâme personne ; je suis le seul coupable. Tu sais bien que je n'aimay véritablement que Marie. Je lui avois donné tout mon cœur. Avec les autres je le donnay à moitié, jamais tout entier. Je voulais toujours rester le maistre de ma personne. Auprès d'elle, les seules deux femmes que j'appréciay jamais furent ma mère et ma femme. Ma mère m'a donné la vie et la raison, le goust pour l'art. Je lui fis tant de mal, ces derniers ans-là. Et chez Marie, la seule chose dont elle me fait souvenir est le sacrifice. Elle sacrifia sa vie et son honneur pour paraistre une bonne épouse et soumise. Jamais de la vie elle ne fit pas de réprimandes. Sa mort étoit le premier chagrin qu'elle me causa. Nous aurions pû encore estre heureux ! Je crois que je l'ai aimée, à ma façon, mesme quelque fois comme amante. Mais je suis conscient que je ne lui offris pas la vie qu'elle méritoit, et je me repens. Ah ! Mon Dieu, je me repens de tant de choses que j'aurois besoin de jours et de jours pour tout confesser.

Et maintenant une autre affaire : la blessure que j'avois fait opérer il y a quelques années, s'enflamma de nouveau .Il paraist que la gangrène se propage par toute la jambe et cela finira bientost.

Viens mon amy, car je me meurs . Je n'ay plus le temps.

Votre amy

Louis

Nous voici arrivés à la fin! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et qui liront ces lettres. Commentez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai vraiment envie de connaitre votre avis. Je sais que j'aurais pu écrire encore plus de lettres, mais j'ai du m'arrêter à un moment. En ce moment je traduis quelques histoires en français que je pense publier sur fanfiction. Je vous dis de quoi il s'agit? Du Comte de Monte-Cristo :) Je les écris depuis logtemps, et je pense qu'elles méritent d'être lues. Ce sera différent de tout ce que vous avez déjà lu sur lui.


End file.
